Glitches
---- happens!. *'Time Glitch:' On timed events, including Incubation and Treats, wait until there are a few seconds remaining then hold down on the time button. Release at the proper time and you can see a time of 00:00:00. (and it still says "Speed up for 1 gem?") *Right Scroll Glitch': In the treasure section of the Market, selectanything for sale. It doesn't matter if you actually purchase it or not, but after the dialog box has gone away, select a sub-category (gems/treats/money). You can scroll very far to the right, the same distance as if you were in the main treasure section. The bug persists even if you switch between sub-categories, and is only fixed the next time you enter the treasure section. *'Right Scroll Glitch 2': In the treasure section of the market, if you select a sub-catagory (gems/treats/money) and select something for sale (it doesn't matter if you buy it or not) and then go back to the main treasure section, you will not be able to scroll past the dragoncash part. The glitch is fixed eeding]], competing or in the fountain of youth, it will play half of its sound and the other half will be cut off. *'Skytree Glitch:' If you put any element flag in the far right corner of a large air habitat the skytree in the corner will float on top of the flag. *'Stuck in the Breeding Island: It is possible to get two of your dragons stuck in the Epic Breeding Island. There will be no incubation time status bar visible and the only tab you can press is INFO. '''UPDATE - The only way to fix this is to contact Backflip Studios support. *'Swimming Glitch 1:' A Mud Dragon in the Epic Breeding Island will swim with one leg in the air whenever it is facing left. *'Swimming Glitch 2: '''Some water hybrid dragons, in an non-water event in the Colosseum,can swim into the air while there is no water. *'Lichen Arm Glitch: When you click on a Plant/Cold habitat with a Lichen Dragon it will seem that a Lichen Dragon has not 2 but 4 legs. *'''Swimming Seaweed Glitch: When the Seaweed Dragon is placed into the Breeding Cave and it is swimming, when it turns flips, it will go lower in the water than the Breeding Cave will allow, creating a graphical error. This also happens in the small water habitat and the large water habitat. *'Frozen visitors': When a visitor goes to a path and they are in a corner the visitors do not move anywhere. *'Curious Visitors: '''When you move a habitat over to where a visitor is walking, they appear to be in the habitat. It is even funnier when a dragon breathes fire on the visitor. *'Growth after given food Glitch': Sometimes when you have incubated a baby dragon, and you keep feeding it until its Max Level, it may appear smaller than other adults of the same kind of dragon. It will return to its right size if you leave the park and come back. *'Quicksilver Dragon size difference': When you open a Quicksilver dragon's window, it completes its "dance" and then shrinks when it enters its floating/swimming animation. It appears in this smaller form when it swims in the Water Habitat. *'Solstice Dragon size difference : When you hatch a second Solstice Dragon and feed it to level 10, if it is placed next to the first Solstice Dragon, the first appears larger than the second. The second dragon returns to normal size when you restart the game. Corrected Glitches *'Huge Dragon!: '''Level 11-19 Sandstorm Dragons are giant. Once level 20 they shrink back to normal size. Corrected after Update 1.7 *'Tappity Tap Tap: If you tap one object and tap another while the camera is still moving, the menu will switch to the second object but the camera will still be hovering above the first object. Corrected after Update 1.5 *'Visiting Glitch:'When visiting your friends' islands, their silver and gold shrines will be bronze and you won't see orbs or crowns over their dragons. Also, the Colosseum and Fountain of Youth are replaced by Plant Element Flags. Furthermore, you cannot see any dragons on your friends' Epic Breeding Island or in their Breeding Cave. Corrected in Patch 1.7.1 *'Dragon Sell Glitch': Some dragons have two different selling prices, one when selling from the nursery and the other when selling from a habitat. The message box asking "Are you sure you want to sell your dragon for x price" would report the habitat selling price even if attempting to sell from the nursery, resulting in a discrepancy between the reported and actual selling price.. Corrected *'Gemstone Shadow Glitch': On the Gemstone Island (provided you HAVE a Gemstone Dragon), when a Gemstone Dragon flies around, a shadow appears under it. Even though it has flown slightly away from the island and has no land under it, the shadow still appears. Corrected in "bug fix" update on June 14, 2012. *'Butterfly Glitch': When you open the Butterfly Dragon's window, it'll freeze for 3 seconds and then start moving. A baby dragon negates this glitch. Corrected in "bug fix"" update on June 14, 2012. *'Giant Iceberg Dragon Glitch': When you level up an Iceberg Dragon while it is swimming, it will become huge. The glitch resets after you refresh the game. Corrected in "bug fix" update on June 14, 2012 Notes *If you play DragonVale within wireless connection, and then go out of wireless connection range, you may be able to play it for a few more minutes before it states that you have "lost connection."